


Before

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders before they got on the train to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

James 

"Mu-u-um." James whines trying to pry his mother's hands away from his hair. Try as she might, his hair will never be tamed and he definitely doesn't need her embarrassing him in front of people he'll be going to school with for the next 7 years. 

When his letter first arrived, he was as excited to finally be able to get away from home. No matter how much he loves his parents, living in the middle of nowhere, almost never seeing people his own age, it was pretty exciting to finally get away.  
"Come on, Mia, let the poor boy be. You're going to embarrass him." Fleamont Potter says with a chuckle. His mother, Euphemia, merely swatted her hand at him and continued picking at her son's wild hair. 

James slumped in defeat, his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his face. Rolling her eyes, Euphemia gives her son's hair one last pat before putting her hand on his cheek and saying, "Oh honey, don't pout. You look ridiculous." Knowing his mother was joking, James felt his mouth start twitching upwards, no matter how much he tried to stop it, a smile soon broke out onto his face. James could never stay angry or sad, it was almost like it was impossible for him to be serious. 

"You better go, son, you're going to miss the train!" Fleamont says putting his hand on James' shoulder. Euphemia pulls him into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him, before standing up and dabbing her tears with her handkerchief. His father put a hand on his shoulder and gave him one of those looks only Fleamont could, one that showed just how much he loved someone with just a glance. 

James' nods back at him with a small smile. Grabbing the handle of his trolley, James walks toward the train and hands the luggage to the man putting them on the train. Before he went to get on the train, James turns and looks at his parents one more time, a smile going nearly from ear to ear, anyone watching could've seen the excitement behind his eyes and someone did happen to be watching. Another boy his age named, Sirius Black. 

Sirius 

"Keep your shoulders back." Walburga Black hisses at her eldest son, Sirius Orion Black. No matter how many times his parents had tried to condition him to be proper, he still made mistakes, just like everyone does. Except his parents, they never make mistakes, apparently. In their own opinions, rainbows shot out of their asses. Walburga and Orion had a very high opinion of themselves and they didn't expect any less for their eldest son. 

Sirius had been dying to finally be able to go to Hogwarts and get away from his crazy parents. He didn't have the best experiences growing up, from his parents putting so much pressure on him to be the best Black he can, to them constantly degrading him if he wasn't perfect.  
The relief he felt when his mother told him he'd been accepted to Hogwarts, was something he would never forget. To finally be able to get away, even if he had to come back for the summer, being away at all was still something he could have only dreamed of until then. And now he was finally here, ready to leave his parents for almost a year. He was so excited he was shaking and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

"Sirius," Orion says, looking at Sirius with almost dead eyes, his lips in a frown. "Going to this school does not mean you can slack off. You will get the best of grades, you will not get into any trouble, and under no circumstances shall you talk to any person outside of the Slytherin house. To even think of being associated with those kind of people." Orion scoffs.  
Of course, that was the backdraw of getting away from his parents, he would still be surrounded by people like them. To Sirius, it seemed he would never escape them, he would always be a prisoner to the people who were supposed to love him. 

"Regulus, get back here." Walburga snaps at her youngest son, who was trying to get away and look at the train, but his parents couldn't allow him to have even the slightest bit of fun, that would be anarchy. Sirius looks around at all the families saying by and can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. 

There was one family in general, a boy's father had his hand on his son's shoulder, but the look on his face said it all. He was going to miss his son, the son he loved. Sirius watched as the boy took his trolley to the train and before getting on, turned and looked at his parents with a face splitting smile, that was so happy it made Sirius' chest hurt at how the boy's parents must feel.  
"Go. You better not miss the train." Walburga says after hearing the train let out a whistle, pushing her son towards the train. "Son," Orion calls out, making Sirius turn back with hope that his father was finally going to be proud of him. "Don't act foolish, walk with pride. You're a Black." That was the best he was going to get, Sirius guessed, not liking the pressure he felt in his chest. 

After giving his trolley to the handler, Sirius turned back to give his parents one last wave, only to see their backs as they walk away before disappearing as they apparated away. The sadness he felt that day pushed him to finally realize he would never be able to make them happy and if he continued, he'd die trying. 

Remus

"I got you something to remember me by." If Hope Lupin was anything, it was dramatic. "I'm just going to school mum, I'll be back before you know it." Remus says, his accent standing out in a crowd of people with posh accents. Being raised in a cottage in the middle of the woods with just his parents means he gets his accent from them and with a Scottish mum and a British dad, well his accent is a bit all over the place. 

"Oh don't be like that." Hope says, putting the book in his hand. Astrology, Changing the Way We See, it was the first book he read by himself, also being both him and his mother's favorite. Both had always shared a fascination with astrology, before Remus was bitten they would always go outside to look at the full moon. 

Remus had always been closer to his mother, not that his father was a bad person, he just didn't connect with the man on that level. Lyall had always been into Quidditch and dragons, while Hope and Remus had always been fascinated by books and astrology. It was amazing how well his parents clicked, always being something Remus never understood. But his connection with his mother is why Lyall wasn't surprised that Remus hugged his mom longer and tighter than he hugged his dad when he found out he could go to Hogwarts. 

Remus didn't believe he would ever be able to go to any magic school, his father had already started teaching him at home when he was 9, so when he received his letter, Remus was ecstatic. He was full of questions when he saw the Hogwarts symbol on the seal, but after reading the letter, it explaining everything he'd need to know because of his lycanthropy, Remus was left feeling equally nervous and happy. 

He knew that he would have to get the best of grades, which wouldn't be hard since he already knew how to do many spells that even some third years don't know yet. Remus had always been an overachiever and this was no exception. 

"Now did you get everything? Toothbrush? Hairbrush? Lotion?" Hope lets out a gasp before leaning closer and whispering as if it was the most important thing ever, "Did you get your undergarments?" Remus' eyes widen and his cheeks flush, Lyall's laugh was deep and loud, reverberating throughout the station. "I'm sure he remembered his 'undergarments'." Lyall says before turning to his son with his eyebrows furrowed. "You did, didn't you?" 

Remus groans and covers his face with his hands. "Yes, dad." 

"Good, that's good." Before Remus can respond, his father pulls him into a hug, patting his son on the back. "Do good, Remus. We know you can." When Remus pulls away from his father, he sees his mother with tears in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. 

"Oh, my little boy's growin' up." She says, her accent thicker with sadness. Remus always hugged his mother like his life depended on it, this hug would not be any different, maybe even more tight than usual. Remus pulls away and gives both his parents a small smile before giving his stuff to the handler. He was 30 minutes early, so the train was still relatively empty, him being able to pick an empty compartment. 

Remus looks out the window and sees his parents still standing, watching him through the window. A small smile graces his tan, scarred face. Bringing a hand up, he waves at them, smiling wider when they wave back. 

Peter 

"Peter!" Edna Pettigrew was a small, plump woman, who could be sweet as pie but in an instant turn into a raging lunatic. But that was part of being bipolar. She wasn't really angry when she yelled his name, merely scolding him for bumping into another first year, who had greasy black hair and a crooked nose. 

The boy sneered at Peter, saying something under his breath that was no doubt insulting before walking off to the train. "Sorry, mum." He apologizes, hoping to not worsen her mood, this was one of her good days. "It's not me you should be apologizing to, but ah it's too late for that anyways. Go on, the train'll be leavin' you if you stand here dilly dallying all damn day." And there goes her happy mood. 

It was hard for Peter, living with a bipolar mum and two little sisters. His father had left after Peter was born, not being able to live with such a "batshit crazy woman". Peter was the only wizard in the family as far as they knew, getting it from his dad seeing as his mum was a squib, but his littlest sister was showing signs of being a witch. Peter could only hope they bother turned out to be witches, so that they, too, could have time away from their mum. 

He didn't like speaking bad about his mum, but when a child has to take care of a suicidal mum who never leaves bed, it's better for the child's interest to get out.  
Getting his letter, Peter felt terrible. He would be leaving his little sisters to take care of their mum. Pamela was just 6 and Tracy was 9, so in his opinion he didn't think it was a good idea. He had always tried his hardest when it came to them, not wanting them to spend their childhood in that damn house that was dark and musty, but there wasn't much a little boy could do. 

It had been his sister, Tracy that convinced him to go to Hogwarts and that she could take care of their mother. It took awhile, but when he finally caved, he felt free and happy to go to school.  
"We've gotta go, getting groceries. See you later." His mother said before walking away with his sister in tow. Peter watched them walk away, feeling scared and abandoned. He'd never been on his own, especially not in such a foreign place, he had no clue what to do. Tracy turned around before they got to far and waved goodbye, him weakly raising a hand and waving back before they disappeared from view. 

Peter turned around started walking to the train, but before he got to far bumped into another kid. The kid looked at Peter with a glare before pushing him onto the ground, getting his clothes wet. This was going to be a tough 7 years, Peter thought staring at his dripping clothes.


End file.
